And Then There Were Seven
by Fem Son Goku
Summary: Fem!Goku Saiyuki, "Journey to the extreme" as the author says, journey of 4 men. Right? PSHYCE!
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT READ CHAPTERS AFTER THIS! NOT REVELENT TO HOW I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER! STORY TAKES PLACE ON JOURNEY BACK HOME AFTER THE END OF SAIYUKI THAT HASN'T BEEN WRITTEN YET. ALSO GOKU DID NOT CUT HER HAIR IN THIS STORY AND HER HAIR IS AUBURN BECAUSE I CAN. (Auburn is mostly brown but slightly red/orange)

Fem Son Goku: Hey ya'll! I have rewrote this first chapter... It's better now :D I think. I hope... Oh well, you'll see for yourself in minute here.

Disclaimer: Review the word banana if you actually read this and you can create and oc for my story. As long as the have a Chinese or Japanese name.

!Story beginning!

It was a cold winter's day in China, and our four much loved Chinese men had stopped at a inn for the night. This inn, however was different from the other inns, because this one had a hot spring. "So what?" you may ask, however there is a good reason why this is important which shale be explained later in the chapter. Now, let us see what our "heroes" are up too...

Goku's POV

"Aaaaah, a hot springs! We can all take a bath together!" said Hakkai with his usual smile.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to look at me a little funny. "Ha... ha... I mean, I really don't feel like it, so I'll just take a shower up in the room." Then, I had thought it would be so nice to take a long relaxing shower without any of the others around. "Really? Are you sick? Do I need to stay up there with you?" asked Hakkai being the motherly man he was. "Y-yeah! I mean yeah, I feel a little sick, but you can really go to the hot springs with Sanzo and Gojyo! It's fine!"

At first Hakkai looked like he was going to refuse but then he finally said to go on but to get him if anything bad happened. I smiled a little and ran on up purely exited. I finally had time to take a nice, long, undisturbed shower! Sure, it was a crappy inn shower, but a shower none the less! Definitely better than trying to shower in 5 minutes like the guys did.

*3 minutes later*

I undid the wraps on my chest, sand sighed in relief. I swear those thing are a curse. "I wish I could burn them," I muttered stepping into the steamy shower and closing my eyes as if to help relish the sensation.

"How nice..." I sighed letting go my usual attempts at sounding like a young boy and into my normal voice, which actually was a little low for a girl though not so low that it couldn't possibly come from someone my size in most cases. Probably lower-medium range. And figuring that sing no one was around that it would be okay to start singing. And through my singing I didn't notice the door open until it was to late, and I had stepped out of my shower to get the brush I had forgotten on the counter.

"...Monkey?"

*Earlier, Sanzo's POV*

"Y-yeah! I mean yeah, I feel a little sick, but you can really go to the hot springs with Sanzo and Gojyo! It's fine!" The golden eyed boy said nervously. And then I knew some thing wasn't right. "Is there something really wrong with the monkey? Not even one damn complaint about food..." the half demon of the group trailed off realizing there was something off about the whole situation as well. "Hn... I'll go check on him," I said heading up stairs into the room we were to be sharing, to see steam seeping out from under the bathroom door, probably from the monkey boy's shower. I also heard singing that sounded as if it was coming from a female voice. "Hn... he really is a girly monkey." And I opened to door to see nothing but- Goku... with... female... parts... aaaand without clothes... Goku was a girl!? "...Monkey?"

"W-what are YOU doing here!"

"I was going to check on you, but it would appear that you're just fine!" Suddenly feeling very angry, and a little shy, and I quickly left the room slamming the door behind me. I walked WITH DIGNITY over the the window seal and sitting in it to wait for the girl to come out. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Half an hour. 45 minu- "COME ON OUT! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" The door was slung open violently and Goku, in all her boy clothes, chest bound down, strode out. "What do you want Sanzo?" she asked in her male voice. "_Goku_..."

"What's got you all pissy Sanzo!?"

Her face was red and you could tell she had been crying.

*BANG*

"Wha-!?"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

I had shot at her in exact precision that managed to take of her baggy shirt without actually hurting her. A bright blush rose to her face as she started crying again.

"...Are you mad?" she sniffled out.  
"...Sanzo?"I sighed mentally noting not to get that mad for fear she might burst into tears again. "No, not really," I said. But I was. I was very mad. And very much a different kind of mad from the kind I experience daily in the jeep with Gojyo and Goku's arguing. Why the fuck couldn't she tell us she was a girl? Why couldn't she tell _me_? "Liar! You're really mad at me! Well I'm sorry- sorry that I didn't want to be sexually abused by the monks at your temple, or any of the Youkai that attack us on a daily basis!"

"You still could have told one of us! Me, Hakkai, Gojyo, any of us!" _Especially me_... Goku was actually a really pretty girl looking at her as a girl now. Not exceptionally beautiful in the traditional sense, though very pretty, but in a greater way. Almost like the goddess she used to be. Except the now her face was twisted in sadness and... no... _anger_!? _She _was angry at _me_!? "Would you have treated me the same if I were a girl? Would Hakkai? Would Gojyo!?" She screamed at me in fury.

This did pose a question though... would we? No... Gojyo would constantly flirt with her, and Hakkai would go overload on mother hen mode and tall to her in a way that would cause them to question his sexuality if he hadn't loved Kanae so much. And me... In all honesty I probably wouldn't have brought her with me. "No...but we all know you're a bad-ass monkey now, so no more hiding!"

Goku's POV

Sanzo grabbed my wrist and began trying to pull us to Hakkai and Gojyo's room. He couldn't get me to move. "C'mon!" he screamed at me. All I did was glare at him. We stared in the stare down for awhile before he finally sighed and stalked over to his bed, and- layed down to try to sleep.

"...Hey Sanzo?"

"_What_?"

"You owe me a shirt."

He opened on eye to glare at me before pulling off his own shirt and throwing it at me.

"...Sanzo?"

"_WHAT_?"

"Thanks."

"Hn."

*Midnight, Sanzo's POV*

I was awakened by the sound of a stomach growling. Ignoring it, I pretended to still be asleep. "I'm really hungry!" the whisper yell of Goku's voice said. "Saaaannnnzooooo...?" I opened my tired eyes to see her face only a few inches away from mine, he delicate features outlined by the moonlight. My dark purple eyes versus her dark gold ones. And I kissed her. As her eyes widened it took a minute for her to pull away and she ran off to the bathroom. Why!?

-Somewhere over the rainbow-

"Oh Konzen, you are so predictable. Now the real question is, why did you push him away Goku-_chan_? He doesn't bite... often.

!Chapter ends!

Sanzo: ...

FSG: Oh relax, he's a she here!

Sanzo: ...

FSG: Worse things are going to happen Sanzo. If you bother to read my friend FemGenjo Sanzo's fanfictions, she's pretty accurate to my vision.

Sanzo: ... Oh god.

FSG: I'm hungry! GIMME YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN EAT THEM!


	2. Chapter 2

Fem Son Goku: Hihihihihi~!

Hakkai: My apologies. Fem Son Goku appears to be on sugar high. Again. Anyways, this insane person doesn't own Saiyuki though I wouldn't be surprised on the slightest if she kidnapped Kazuya Minekura and tortured her to give her the rights to Saiyuki. ^.^

/Story Starts\\\\\

Goku's POV

"Sanzo..." I whispered trying to awaken the priest. He opened one eye. He seemed to study me for a moment before he all of the sudden kissed me! I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. "Dammit, he's worse than I thought Gojyo would be!" I muttered. "Is Sanzo gonna treat me different? Not Sanzo... Sanzo..." And all I could think to do was burst into tears again. And that's how I stayed until morning, when Sanzo opened the door to the bathroom and said as if nothing happened, "I need to use to bathroom saru." I choked down a sob, and in its place a small blush was on cheeks. "Fine." I muttered, stalking away. Stupid Sanzo, stupid stupid stupid.

Sanzo's POV

I watched as the recently confirmed female stalked away with small blush on her cheeks and almost felt like smirking in amusement. She was cute. And thankfully a girl, for the past month or so I feared I was turning gay or something. But why did I kiss her...? I had only found out she was a girl less than 12 hours ago. Besides, it was against the law for a human to love a demon... or god... what was she? "Seiten taisi: Great sage equal to heaven"- what does that mean? She was born of earth itself and once resided in heaven... yes, she would probably be considered equal to a god. So it was forbidden anyways... but since when do I give a shit about what is 'forbidden'. Yes, the group monkey would soon be MY monkey. I smirked. Why not?

-Back down stairs, Goku's POV-

I came downstairs dressed in my usual clothing and sat in the lobby to wait for the others. My stomach growled loudly. Stupid Sanzo with the credit card... T^T And stupid Sanzo in general! Hakkai and Gojyo came downstairs. I smiled and waved them. "Hey guys!" They came over to join me. Gojyo leaned against the wall smoking, and Hakkai dropped to my eye level fake smile in place, and I knew something bad was about to happen. "Goku-chan... I'm afraid we need to buy you some... errr... more APPROPRIATE for the female gender." Appropriate? And -CHAN? "What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" I asked confused. "Goku, your clothes now are male clothes. It's not right for a young lady to wear male clothes." I growled "But, I like them!" I said. "I agree with Hakkai." came a voice from the opposite side of the room. Sanzo. He walked over and handed Hakkai the credit card. "Here. You and Gojyo get supplies and appropriate clothing for Goku. I'm going to go get some smokes." My jaw dropped. No... Seriously... "DAMN IT YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE A PRIEST!" I screamed. But the blonde was already gone. And now I had to go shopping. JOY. Hakkai just laughed awkwardly.

-An hour later-  
-Sanzo's POV-

What was taking them so long? "Shopping like a true woman, huh saru?" I muttered absent mindlessly. Only to have her walk in the room dressed in a shirt like Lirin's, but Crimson red with a golden lining. She wore white shorts and was... barefoot? And her auburn hair was held in a ponytail by a red band. She had also, apparently, pierced an ear, for on her right ear she was wearing a earring much like Kougaji's in shape, but Crimson red with gold on the outer edges. On her left foot was a gold chain anklet. And she looked mad. "Happy now? I'm dressed like a frickin' girl!" I smirked at her anger. It just made her cuter. "Yes." I said calmly inhaling my cigarette. "And by the way, the madder you get, the more adorable you look." I said emotionless. Her face started to turn red though from anger or blush I wasn't sure. Maybe both. "You think me getting mad it _cute_? THEN I'M ABOUT TO LOOK LIKE AND AMAZING GODDESS! YOU BETTER RUN BASTARD!" I threw a meat bun in the direction opposite of me. "Fetch saru." I told her. She immediately forgot about her anger and chasing after it and plopping down in the middle of the floor Indian style and munching on it happily. Hakkai and Gojyo just sweat dropped.

-The next day, 3 person POV-

"This is the first and last time you see me in a skirt" murmured Goku darkly. She was dressed in a white blouse the drooped off her shoulders and a long flowing dark green skirt. Her hair was tied back with a dark green scarf, and she had many golden bangles around her right hand and she had switched her red and gold earring for a green and gold earring. Basically, she looked like a gypsy. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" she asked. "Because you're the girl. So shut up and do it." Sanzo answered. She just growled. "Stupid youkai."

*Flashback*

"I'm hungryyyy..." complained our favorite monkey girl. "Shut up, saru." answered Gojyo. "But I'm hungryyy..." she complained.

*bang*

Sanzo fired shot in between their heads though those who payed attention would notice it was fired a little closer to Gojyo's head. "Shut up! And saru, you ate only an hour ago!" Goku pouted. "Bu- Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The crying!"

"I hear it as well" ^.^

"Me too. You ears must be as bad at their job as you are at yours _Priest Genjo Sanzo_."

"Let's go see what it is!"

And with that our favorite golden eyed girl jumped out of the jeep and ran in the direction of the sobbing. The rest followed. They eventually reached clearing filled with gypsy caravans. Gypsy women were crying into their husbands shoulders and the whole aura of the place was depressed. Hakkai knelled down to two women sobbing into each others' shoulders. "Excuse me, but may I ask what happened? Me and my companions may be able to help." The blue eyed one choked down her sobs enough to answer the question. "A-a band of demons came by and demanded we give up our most beautiful virgin woman! They're coming by in an hour! They said they will look through to make sure we aren't hiding anyone!" Hakkai got an evil glint in his eyes. "I know how we can help..."

*End flashback*

"How do you know I'll even be the one they choose? Besides, can't I just kill them once they get here?" asked the overly innocent girl. "Sorry Goku-chan, but we don't know how many other girls they've taken, and we'd need you to free them." answered Hakkai reasonably. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." mumbled the girl. She seemed to ponder something for a moment, before asking a question that made Gojyo start choking on his cigarette, left Hakkai feeling awkward and made Sanzo feel sick. "Hakkai, what's a virgin?" she asked. "Ummm... it's someone who hasn't had sex..." Hakkai said awkwardly. "Oh... what's sex?" asked the girl. This time it was Sanzo's turn to choke on his cigarette. "How does she not know? She may have been in a cage for 500 years but she also traveled with Gojyo. But how would she know? Maybe she thought he just wanted a girlfriend?" The room was now frozen in an awkward haze to be broken by Hakkai. "Ummm... ask one of the gypsy women." He answered getting the three men away from the awkward situation. "M'k!" she answered happily skipping out to torture a poor random gypsy woman. Hakkai laughed nervously. "Well that was a close one." ^.^

-Story ends-

Fem Son Goku: I've been spending to much time with my boyfriend O.O We call him Gojyo O.O

(This Note is from FemGenjo Sanzo I bribe Fem Son Goku like Sanzo did in this chapter just with chocolate or any sugar. On Friday I lost a hole box of skittles to keep her from killing a boy we call Yu.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fem Son Goku: Chapterrrrr... 3!

Disclaimer: Consider Saiyuki disclaimed

/\/Story Starts\/\

Goku's POV

All the girls were in a line, since the demons wanted choose themselves. They were only 3 low level youkai. But, as Hakkai insisted, there could be more of them back at their hideout. Two were ugly, with warts and layers of fat. However one of them, obviously the leader, was handsome enough that if not for the situation, all the women in line with the exception of Goku would have been drooling over him. I already hated them. They walked by slowly carefully observing each girl until reaching the end of the line- me. He stared at me with cold calculating gray eyes. I stared back at him standing at my full possible height, trying to look defiant. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and ragged me away from the line, causing me to gasp in surprise from the sudden action. "This will be fine." He spoke dragging me behind him like a doll of some sort. I growled as he continued to drag me away. Shooting a glare in the direction of the caravan I knew Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were hiding in. They were going to follow us as emergency back up, but I was still pissed.

-30 minutes later-

Upon reaching the lair I was thrown into a cell with 3 other women. "Ugh. Finally I can kill those people" I said summoning my Nyoi Bo. The three girls previously huddled into a corner came out a little closer to her. A girl dressed in clothing much like mine but in blue. "Are you crazy!? They're demons! There are hundreds of them!" What? I crouched down to eye level of the girl on the floor. "Are there any other girls here? What happened to them if so?" The girl looked at if she was going to cry. "They're doing experiments to see if they can turn a human into a youkai. I don't know why they only chose girls though. I suspect that their leader is a pervert or something." Human to youkai... like Hakkai? "Okay. I'm gonna get us out of here, k?" I said with a smile. They just crowded back together in a corner. I sighed. They probably thought I was just some gypsy woman like them. I inserted my long nails into the lock and jiggled it around until it opened. The door swung open and I ran out. "I'll be back for y'all- k?" I asked smiling waving at the girls before running up stairs where I was immediately attacked by a youkai. "Here we go!"

-30 minutes later-

I was really just randomly wandering through the halls by now and I thought I had defeated most of them, though, the occasional youkai would pop out and attack me, I would defeat them easily. I took a left down one of the hall ways and caught an odd smell. The smell of alcohol. She wen Ito the room to see a large collection of wines and beers from around the world. "I've never had alcohol before..." I though and picked up a bottle labeled "Vodka". Before shrugging my shoulders and chugging the whole bottle. I fell back on the floor giggling. "You killed all my men you pathetic little human!"

-Sanzo's POV-

I ran down the halls following the trail of youkai bodies. "Dammit saru..." Eventually I got to a room smelling strongly of alcohol. In the room I saw a giggling Goku hugging an empty humongous bottle of vodka. She was obviously drunk. And a youkai man had a gun pointed at her head. "You killed all my men you pathetic little human!" Before he could pull the trigger he had 3 bullet wounds in his head. I walked over sighing and picked up the giggling girl bridal style and carried her out to the jeep, back at the gypsy camp. The three girls in the cell with Goku were sisters and were brought into the group of gypsies they helped and the Sanzo party.

-At the inn-

Hakkai and Gojyo had already retired to their rooms on the first floor and Goku, who had giggled the way there, suddenly was quiet. "Your hair like pretty sunshinezzz." Slurred the golden eyes girl. "I raise my eyebrow as a dropped her off on the bed closest to the door and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

-20 minutes later-

I stepped out of the shower the seen Goku sitting in the floor the gypsy shirt looking like it was about to slip right off of her. Still giggling. I sighed again scooping the girl up bridal style. And she kissed me.

-Next morning-

Shitshitshit. I scrambled in an attempt to dress Goku without waking her up. And, surprisingly, succeeded. Thank god she was a heavy sleeper.

/\/Story ends\/\

Fem Son Goku: ^.^

Sanzo: ...DIE...


	4. Chapter 4

Fem Son Goku: Chappie 4~! FUDGEFUDGEFUDGE~!

Lirin: She won't share her fudge with me T^T

Disclaimer: Fem Son Goku is more likely to fall into the Saiyuki world and give all her fudge to Dr. Ni than to own Saiyuki.

-/-Story starts-\-

"Are you sure you're fine Goku?" asked Hakkai. The girl had been sick for the past week. "Yeah..." she mumbled. "Well, we're going out to get supplies." he said. "M'k" she said before hurling again.

-Goku's POV-

I was alone at the inn and was rummaging through the bags on the floor looking for something eat. I found a jar labeled "ghost peppers". Feeling very hungry I shoved a handful into my mouth. "HOOOOOOTTTT!" I screamed grabbing a random bottle from the bag and drinking it in one gulp.

-3rd person POV-

Sanzo chose that moment to walk into the room to a giggling Goku hugging Gojyo's empty bottle of vodka. He sighed again prepared for a giggle fest when she walked over and with a face as serious as a drunk person could make glared at him. "I luuuv ya' Konzen." she said before giggling again. Sanzo just stared at her eyebrow raised. She burst into tears. "You don't caaaaareeee..." she cried sorrowfully. "Maybe I should call Hakkai..." Sanzo thought. She suddenly caught sight of a 5 yen piece on the floor and pounced on it like a cat. "Okay, calm down Goku." said Sanzo blandly. "Ja iche labé diché na hai baka me katniss e fuego." she muttered. "I'M RICH AND CAN BUY THE WORLD!" She yelled holding up the 5 yen piece. She suddenly fell on a random banana peel. "I'm alright..." she mumbled. Hakkai and Gojyo walked in. "Goku? You know that pee sample I took into the doctors office." Sanzo sighed. Again. "She's drunk. She stole Gojyo's vodka. So what's wrong with her?" Hakkai laughed awkwardly. "I don't know if I would say that something's WRONG with having a baby..." Sanzo choked. "What did you just say?" he asked. "Goku's pregnant." he answered as Gojyo cried hugging his empty bottle of vodka. Goku had passed out. Hakkai smiled a fake smile at Sanzo and he immediately knew some serious shit was about to go down. "I blame you." the smiling brunette said. And the fight that happened next was so gruesome and m-rated that I will leave it out of this chapter.

"...banana..."

/-Story ends-\

Fem Son Goku: ^.^ Sorry for the short chapter ^.^

Sanzo: Knowing you Goku will have quadruplets or something...

Fem Son Goku: Yeah... only four... *le pokerface*

Sanzo: ...

Fem Son Goku: ...

Sanzo: ...

Fem Son Goku: ... *Smiles a Goku smile* CAN'T HURT THE AUTHORNESS!


	5. Chapter 5

Fem Son Goku: I'm back with sudden inspiration from chocolate and awesome acoustics in my new shower!... yeah. Don't ask. I truly just randomly felt like updating and have felt very energized today. I even got to destroy the old Wii with a hammer. So, thank the joy which hammers bring for this update. This may be the weirdest thing you have ever read. Your welcome.

Disclaimer: I like monkey flowers. I like meat. I like vanilla. I did not invent these. So what do you think about Saiyuki? The only awesome thing I invented is to scrape the filling from krispy-creme doughnuts and the filling from Oreos and put them in a bowl of vanilla Ice-cream with chocolate chips. It currently has no name.

-Story Start-

"I don't see how you're so fat saru, you vomit up everything you eat!"

"I don' know water sprite, the doctor said he didn't see any problems remember? I'm just glad I don't feel sick in the afternoon, by now!"

"Ooooooh, morning sickness, is there something you aren't telling us saru? Do we need to go buy supplies for your baby sarus?"

"Ha, ha, sick bastard, as if. I'm still that v-word thingy that you guys made me ask the gypsies about!"

Throughout this conversation Hakkai smiled evily, and Sandi grimaced. Yes, my friends, our dear monkey girl doesn't know a thing, nor does our favourite cockroach. Sanzo is trying to pretend that if he ignores it long enough it will not be true, and Hakkai has "morals". So he says.

"Besides, I'm not FAT I'm chubby-ISH."

"Oh how cute, the saru's in denial."

"AM NOT!"

Sanzo was beggining to look incredibly sick.

"Yeah, suuure. Who's the baby daddy saru?"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT ASSHOLE!"

*Bang*

"SHUT UP MORONS! Hakkai park the car. Goku, come with me- NOW."

"But what-"

"NOW, DAMMIT!"

"K, sheesh."

Sanzo then proceeded to grab the girls wrist and hastily drag her away from the car, and prying cockroaches.

_Goku' s POV_

Somehow I saw something I never thought I'd see- Sanzo, his holy pissiness, looking embarrassed. Some serious shit had hone down. "Um... so... what?" I asked dumbly. "Goku... you see... there is a reason you are... erm... fat... you see you have a very bad memory when it comes to when you have alcohol, and so yeah."  
I looked at him extremely confused. "SO, yeah, WHAT?" He now looked extremely frustrated. "YOU'RE PREGNANT BAKASARU!"

"No I'm not."

SANZO' S POV

The bluntness and utter belief she had in those words mad the rest of this extremely difficult for me. "Yes, you are. That was the result from the doctor and Hakkai wants me to tell you because he wants yo torture me!"

"Why would Hakkai do that?"

"Because it's MINE."

"NO! That's impossible! Lalala not listening!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

She raised a hesitant eyebrow at me back to calm. "And if you're telling the truth?"

"Then we're going back to the the temple immediately. No more stops unless necessary. No stopping to meet with all the people you wanted to on our way back."

"Then I not pregnant."

"YES YOU ARE! YOU WON'T BE BACK TO NORMAL JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY THAT!"

She crossed her arms and glared at me in silence for bit before giving her resentful consent of this-

"If you're telling the truth- just if- then I'm glad it's yours." And with that she huffed away. I should have known that from that moment onward that karma was going to come back around in the form of a small auburn haired female, and the trouble that seems to follow he like a loyal pet. But for the time being will suffer in the jeep under the hot glad of SHE who could single handily make that the most awkward thing in the world.

"Unknown" pov somewhere over the rainbow.  
"I wonder who's actually older... counting past lives, I guess Konzen, but if not Goku... oh what doe it matter anyways. This won't end well either way if the baby has golden eyes, with the whole lack of a war Prince thing. Hmmm... maybe I'll help. It It is my grand-niece or nephew after all. I do hope its a girl..."

-Chappie ends-

ME: I feel that this was short but I can't tell since I can only see two lines at a time on my kindle. Oh well. We shall see.

Goku: You are an evil woman.

ME: OMG thank you! I'd do try.


End file.
